This Must Be Fate
by Nara Bear
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Becca who finds her biological family and unwillingly joins the emotional, drama-filled roller coaster ride of the four Liar's. Who knows, she might even fall in love in the mysterious and dangerous journey of A's manipulative plans.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first ever fan fiction story. I have read many other fan fics and I thought that I might as well have a go at it. I would love some feedback on what you think of my story, would be fabulous. _**

**_This chapter is mainly dedicated to getting to know who Becca is._**

**_This story takes place just after the season 2 finale when Mona gets sent to Radley._**

**_The OC of this story's name is Becca._**

**Chapter One: Getting To Know Becca.**

**Becca's POV**

I packed my bags and boxes slowly as I looked around my empty walls that used to be filled with memories. All that was left in the room was at least five boxes, a couple of bags and a body length mirror sitting against the wall. I slowly walked in front of it and stared at my reflection. I stroked my long blonde hair that just stops above my bottom and stared into my big, baby blue eyes. Today was the day; the day I finally meet them. My biological family. A lot has happened in my life time. A lot of smiles, a lot of disappointment and of course many changes. I've been searching for my biological for years now. I've been in foster care my whole life; I was put up for adoption when I was a baby. I'm not completely sure why. It's scary to think that today is the day when I meet the people that well, I guess didn't want me.

I heard a heard a knock at my door, it was Rachel, my best friend for well, my whole life. Rachel is pretty much the opposite of me, she's sporty, confident, outgoing, doesn't mind getting a bit dirty and practically rebels against the mainstream fashion. She has brown, slightly curly hair that goes half way down her spine, she also has emerald green eyes.

This was probably the last time I was going to see her in a while. She was always there for me through thick and thin. I don't know what I would have done without her. She's the reason why I've stayed strong so long.

I quickly walked to the door as I signalled silently for her to come in, I felt like I was just about to cry. She's like the sister I never had, until later today that is.

I pulled Rachel into a tight hug, it was probably the tightest hug I have ever given anyone in my entire life, I could've popped her. Whoops. She still hugged me just as tight though.

"I'm going to miss you, Rach." I finally managed to let out without letting any tears fall.

"I'll miss you too, Bec. Without a doubt. This is the day you've been waiting for, for years now. Put a smile on that little face of yours." Rachel said trying to sound confident, I knew inside she was feeling just how I was.

"You always know what to say and you always have the best advice. I think that's what I'm going to miss the most about you. I know I've been waiting so long for this. I don't know if I'm ready." I let out.

"How come, honey?" she replied calmly.

"What if they don't want me? What if they reject me? What if they don't like me? Ugh. I don't know what to do. I guess I have to go now, I'm just scared of what's going to happen. Why can't I just be confident like you?" I complained.

"They'll love you, Bec. You don't need to worry. You're gorgeous with a beautiful personality. It will be hard for them not to adore you." Rachel said with in a comforting tone. "You'll do amazing."

That's when I finally let the tears rush out.

"What am I going to do without you." I whined.

The moment was cut short when I heard the taxi toot it's horn outside. Workers started to make their way in to collect my stuff.

There was a silence for a few minutes until they finished collecting my stuff.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye…" I said with a sigh.

"I know. But it's for the best." Rachel replied.

"I understand. I'm going to miss you like crazy, Rach. I love you make su-" I was cut off half way through the sentence by the taxi beeping, signalling that it was time to go.

"Ugh, I have to hurry, Anyway, I was saying that you have to make sure you won't forget me and make sure you eventually come visit me when I'm settled in. I'm begging you." I said with a slight smile.

"As if I could forget about you." Rachel said with a slight laugh exaggerating the word 'you'. "You've been my best friend practically my whole life. I love you too and definitely miss you too. I'll definitely try to visit you. I promise. Make sure you don't forget about me." She once again exaggerated 'you' while putting out her pinky finger.

We then exchanged hugs as we said goodbye.

I jumped into the taxi hesitantly and waved by to Rachel as the taxi began driving away.

This is going to be so hard.

**_Who will be her biological family?_**

**_What's in store for?_**

**_Find out in chapter 2._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two: Meeting the biological family._**

**Becca's POV**

Well this is it. I'm finally here. The place I've been dreaded being for the whole plane and care ride. I'm finally here in Rosewood. It looks nice here. I've never really heard of this place. It seems sort of… Well, I don't know but I get this weird vibe being here. Maybe it's just the nerves kicking in. I am about to meet my biological family, you can't necessarily blame me.

I'm standing outside the house, the house where I am going to live, well, possibly going to live. It's a nice house. I've never lived in a two story house before. So many changes are coming my way.

I slowly approached to the door, I felt like I was going to be sick. I was trying to gain the courage to knock on the door. I slowly raised my hand to ring the doorbell when the door opened. I quickly moved my hand back down. I was in shock by what I saw right in front of me. It was a girl, she looked a lot like me, the only difference was she had shorter hair and looked quite… Fancy?

So many things were spinning through my head at the moment. Is this my sister? Or is she more than just my sister? Is she my twin? What do I do now? How do I react?

By the expression on her face, I could tell that she was in shock too. She was on the phone when she opened the door but slowly lowered her hand. The feeling I felt was clearly mutual.

Someone had to break this silence sooner or later.

"Um, I'm Becca… You must be… Ashley?" I said shyly.

"Oh… No, I'm Hanna." She replied awkwardly. "Hey, Aria, I'm going to be a bit late. I'll call you back when I get the chance." She exclaimed and hung up her phone.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry…" I apologised.

"No need to be sorry, but my mother has some explaining to do… Come inside." She stepped aside as she invited me inside. I must admit, she looked kind of unsure.

**Hanna's POV**

I was just about to walk out the front door to go meet Aria at the Grill when I seen a girl standing there.

What. The. Fuck.

She looks exactly like me, but with… Longer hair. Who is this

My mum didn't mention any visitors.

Not to mention I was on the phone to Aria at the time. I just stopped talking and slowly put my hand down.

Why does she look exactly like me? Ugh. This better not be some stupid joke.

"Um, I'm Becca… You must be… Ashley?" She said shyly.

Uh, what?

"Oh… No, I'm Hanna." I replied feeling awkward. "Hey, Aria, I'm going to be a bit late. I'll call you back when I get the chance." I exclaimed and hung up my phone.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry…" She apologised.

Wow this girl is shy.

"No need to be sorry, but my mother has some explaining to do… Come inside." I stepped aside as I invited the stranger inside.

I must say, I am kind of frustrated and I want an answer, NOW. I hate it when my mother keeps things from me, but I guess that makes me a hypocrite. I guess I haven't been completely honest with her either.

But secret or not, I need to know right now.

"Hey, Mum!" I shouted out suspiciously as I lead Becca to where I was going.

"Yes, Hanna?" Ashley said as she stepped out of the kitchen. That's when she seen this Becca girl and that's when everything went completely, utterly silent.

"Mother, could I please speak to you in the lounge?" I demanded.

Ashley did look kind of awkward but at the moment I couldn't really care less.

She followed me into the room as she excused herself and told Becca to take a seat.

"Mum, what's going on? I think I deserve to know. Why does she look so much like me and why is she here?" I tried not to be too loud.

"Okay, I guess I have a lot to explain." Ashley responded looking guilty.

"Um, yeah, duh…" I exclaimed.

"Okay, Hanna. That girl in there, she's your sister. Well, a little bit more than a sister, she's your twin. She has been searching for us for years. She finally reached contact with us recently. I knew she was coming today but I didn't want to tell you yet, I didn't want to stress you out. I didn't realise she would get here so early. I'm sorry, Hanna…" Ashley apologised.

"Wow, mum. This is something you should let me know. No matter if I'm stressed or not and since when did I have a twin? Were you ever planning on telling me this?!" I started to raise my voice. I was pretty angry. How could my mother keep something so big like this from me and how do I have a twin in the first place? What happened to her? Why now? I had so many things to ask but in reality I was just plain pissed off at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Hanna, I really am. I know I should've told you but I was just worried about you and didn't think you needed any more stress on your shoulders than you already do. Not long ago you just found out about one of your best friend's showing her true colours. I didn't really think know was the appropriate time to tell you this. I was going to tell you eventually, whether she found us or not, I was going to tell you when the time was right but now I guess I have no choice." Ashley explained.

"It's still not fair. I deserved to know this, you should have told me a while ago. I'm so pissed off with you!" Hanna now raised her voice enough for Becca to hear.

"Hanna! Don't raise your voice like that! I have quite a bit to explain and I think you both need to hear it not just you! Calm down." Ashley snapped back.

"I really don't need this right now. I'm going to the Grill. Bye." I exclaimed as I quickly walked out of the house and slammed the door and quickly left to go to the Grill.

What was she thinking keeping something like this from me?

**Becca's POV**

I followed Hanna through the house, examining it as I walked along. It sure was a beautiful house, a lot prettier than anywhere I've lived before.

My examining was soon forced to come to a stop when Hanna shouted out, "Hey, Mum!"

Only a few second s later I seen a woman walk out of the kitchen. That must be my biological mother.

She responded to Hanna quite quickly with a, "Yes, Hanna?"

Once she had seen me a quick silence came across the room. I could see the angriness on Hanna's face. I couldn't help but to feel extremely awkward.

""Mother, could I please speak to you in the lounge?" Hanna demanded.

I kind of feel like I've done something wrong. This is a disaster.

Ashley quickly told me to go sit down and assured me she wouldn't be too long. Ugh, is this all my fault?

A few seconds later they left the room and all I was left to do is observe.

This truly is a beautiful place.

Once again, I was interrupted. I heard Hanna shout, ""It's still not fair. I deserved to know this, you should have told me a while ago. I'm so pissed off with you!"

Fuck. Maybe I should've stayed back in Garden State. None of this would have happened.

Not long after that I heard another shout from Hanna, ""I really don't need this right now. I'm going to the Grill. Bye."

Great. I've already made them argue. This truly might've been a waste of time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Answers, answers, answers.**_

_**Becca's POV**_

Ashley finally walked in a few minutes after Hanna walked out.

"Sorry about that Becca. I'm Ashley by the way, but you can call me Mum. I can understand if that's not really easy for you to do at the moment. I have a lot of things to explain though. I was hoping that Hanna would be willing to listen so I could tell you both at once but I guess you can't always get what you want." Ashley said almost sounding disappointed.

"It's okay… Ashley? I think it would be easier to call you mum after I know more, if you get what I mean…" I said, not meaning to sound rude.

"I understand, honey. I guess I should start explaining. Well, when I had you and Hanna, which is quite rather obvious. But the thing is you were sick, and I mean really sick. We thought you had died. You were in a coma for practically the whole time I was in the hospital. By the time we left, we were told that you had died. We were all devastated. Little did we know, that was a lie. We had a funeral for you and everything…" Ashley said as she grew a tear in her eye.

"Wow…" Was all I could manage to let out of my mouth at the time… That sounded… Horrible. Even though I'm quite upset, I'm still angry as well. I mean, what kind of doctor tells a mother and father that their child is dead when in reality they're not? That's just messed up.

"I was so stunned to hear from you a week ago. I was happy, I was hysterical and I was also furious, not to mention confused. I had no idea what was going on. But I guess it was just fate. A miracle. A dream come true. You're alive." Ashley said with a comforting smile on her face.

"That's so insane… I don't know what to say. For all these I thought that you didn't want me, that you willingly put me up for adoption. Wow…" I spoke quietly with a stunned look on my face.

"I would never do that to a child of mine. I wouldn't just abandon one of my own. You're my daughter and I love you." Ashley said, carefully.

"I love you too… Mum." I said uncomfortably.

Ashley then came closer towards me to give me a hug. I must say it felt good. I've never had this before. A mother figure.

After about twenty seconds she let go and sat down, putting her hand over her face.

"And now I just have to explain all this to Hanna." Ashley sighed. "Well, before I have to go through this story again, I might as well show you around the house you're going to be living in.

Ashley showed me around the whole house except my bedroom. I must admit that was the room I the most excited about to see. It was like a dream. This house looked so luxurious. Better than I could imagine.

When I think about it, in reality, I really am a lucky person. Not many people are like me, but the people that are like me, not all of them get the chance to find their biological family. It truly is a miracle.

Finally, we got to my room. Ashley then opened the door to my bedroom. It was beautiful. The walls were turquoise; it had a beautiful white, queen sized bed directly in the middle of the room with a nice dark doona set on top. I was immediately in love. I've always dreamed of something like this. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" Ashley questioned.

"Yes, I do. I love it!" I squealed having a fan girl moment without meaning to.

"That's great, honey." She said with a laugh. "You might want to get settled in. Bring your stuff inside and bring them into your room. Do you need any help?" Ashley offered.

"Thank you, Ashley. I think I can do it. It won't take too long." I replied politely.

_**Hanna's POV**_

Finally, I'm at the Grill. I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel right now considering that I feel so many things at once at the moment.

Angry, upset, frustrated, confused just to name a few.

I see Aria sitting near the back sipping her latte and doing something on her phone.

"Hey, Aria… You'll never guess what happened at home before I left." I mentioned as I headed towards her without really thinking about how I would naturally explain this situation without making myself sound loony.

"What happened? Was it A?" Aria splurged out, sounding overly concerned.

"It's a bit of a story. I think it's best if I tell you, Spence and Em all at once. It's unbelievable though. Trust me. I don't even know if I can believe it all myself so far." I let out with a sigh.

"Okay… So I'll text the girls now then?" Aria questioned curiously.

"Go ahead." I offered raising my hands in the air.

"Will do." Aria half mumbled.

_Half an hour later._

By now I had explained practically everything out that needed to be said, about how I have a twin that I never knew about, how my mother had kept this from me my whole life and every detail inbetween.

A few seconds later I heard the sound of my text tone go off in my bag. I checked it, assuming it was my mother or something apologising or worrying about me.

_I've always said you had a big mouth, Hefty Hanna. Maybe you should watch you say because it always ends up in a web of lies. –A_

I felt my gut drop and my mouth fly open like I had just walked past my favourite mall in the store had just closed down as I read the initial 'A'. I thought A was gone. I thought that it was all over; look like I thought too soon.

What to do now? Do I tell the girls or keep to myself?

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?


End file.
